Document FR-A-2696880 in the name of the present applicant describes a hermaphrodite contact of this type. That contact is flat. In particular, it is formed by two cut out blades, which are held against each other, being united along one of their edges. On the contact the blades define both the insulation displacement fork and two resilient terminal arms, the fork opening out in the edge where the two blades are joined, and being opposite to the resilient arms. Those two blades are formed from an initial blade-forming strip which is twice the length and folded in half, the edge along which the two blades are joined being the axis along which the initial strip is folded. The two resilient arms are parts of the first and second blades respectively. The width of each arm is substantially half that of each blade, and the arms extend generally on respective sides of the longitudinal axis of the contact. The planes of the two arms are offset merely by the thickness of one of the blades.